


The Time to Let Go

by RashiLovesRDJ3K



Series: The Best Man Chronicles: Words They'll Never Say [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Best Friends, F/M, Godfather Sherlock Holmes, Love Poems, M/M, Melancholy, POV Sherlock Holmes, Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson - Freeform, Sad, They met when they were children, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RashiLovesRDJ3K/pseuds/RashiLovesRDJ3K
Summary: As a seed takes root so does love, love has the strongest roots.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mary Morstan & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Best Man Chronicles: Words They'll Never Say [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Time to Let Go

As a seed takes root so does love, love has the strongest roots. Love for someone can become love for their family, love for their wife and love for their daughter. Yet, unrequited love still festers in the back of your mind. It disrupts you, disarms you at crucial times. You could be smiling at your goddaughter and start thinking about the daughter you could have had but never will. It's important to let go. Loving someone from faraway or not in the way you are allowed is a battle many fight.

Loving someone from faraway  
Isn't easy, it just isn't.  
Loving someone from faraway,  
Might break your heart,  
It might break you,  
It might leave you shattered,  
Yet, it's the sweetest poison,  
The sweetest pain,  
For loving someone from faraway  
Is something you can do anytime,  
It's something that's truly yours,  
No one can claim it.  
It's yours, this love,  
Cherish it, weep for it,  
Keep it and when  
You're ready, let it go.


End file.
